


Décalage Temporel

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Projet Faust [3]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Conclusion du Projet Faust pour redonner à Blake l'épaisseur qui lui manquait dans le dernier chapitre.





	Décalage Temporel

**Author's Note:**

> Puisqu'on est dans la publication d'anciens écrits... voici quelque chose que j'avais mis de côté après l'avoir écrit à l'époque, et finalement je ne l'ai jamais retravaillé depuis. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Je reprends au chapitre de conclusion du Projet Faust, là où, pour mettre un point final à cette aventure, je m'étais censurée d'un passage, ne sachant pas trop où mes deux héros allaient m'embarquer... avec raison apparemment.

Après avoir remis à Blake son passeport, Mortimer, s'apercevant de l'état de faiblesse de son ami et se souvenant de sa propre réjuvénation se place à ses côtés.

"Puis-je vous offrir mon bras, Francis ?"

C'est avec reconnaissance que Blake accepte le soutien ainsi offert et trouve un appui sur Mortimer en répondant. "Merci, Philip."

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir trinqué avec les professeurs Satô et avant de remonter dans les étages pour le déjeuner, Blake se penche vers Mortimer et le sollicite discrètement.

"Puis-je vous demander de m'accompagner voir votre double, Philip ?"

Ce dernier accède bien volontiers à cette requête, son soi passé étant encore inconscient de sa dernière intervention. Ils se dirigent donc tous deux à pas lents vers l'autre chambre d'expérience.

En chemin Mortimer, curieux, s'enquiert tout de même : "Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le voir ? – à me voir ? – Je comprends bien la première fois pour vous assurer que c'était bien moi, mais nous en sommes presque à la fin de l'expérience et son apparence a déjà bien changé !"

"Justement," répond Blake, "vous avez eu des mois pour vous préparer à l'idée d'avoir quelque temps un double, tandis que même si je comprends le concept, j'ai du mal à m'y faire et à en accepter la réalité."

Ils pénètrent ensemble dans la salle désertée où bipent les machines de surveillance et découvrent Mortimer plongé dans sa cuve, flottant entre deux eaux.

De longues minutes, Blake s'attarde à le contempler tandis que le professeur à son bras le soutient en silence, conscient que ce moment est quelque chose de vital pour son ami, et certain que ce dernier lui expliquerait ce qu'il en est le moment venu.

De temps à autre, le capitaine tourne la tête, regarde Mortimer à ses côtés puis son double, et enfin, il sourit et une certaine tension s'efface de sa posture.

"J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Merci, Philip, " chuchote Blake, comme si ses paroles pouvaient réveiller le professeur inconscient de son sommeil médicamenteux.

"Bien." Mortimer remarque qu'en quelques minutes, quelque chose a changé chez Blake. Une plus grande confiance en soi peut-être ? Ou bien une plus grande confiance en Mortimer lui-même à en juger par l'affection avec laquelle il s'appuie sur le bras qui le soutient ? Une tension qu'il ignorait s'efface également chez le professeur.

Lentement il ressortent de la pièce.

"Veuillez me pardonner, Philip," commence Blake sans le regarder alors qu'ils progressent à pas lents dans le couloir. "J'avais besoin de me réconcilier avec cette idée." Et dans un murmure, il souffle en confidence : "Il y a quelques instants encore, partir avec vous m'aurait semblé trahir."

"C'est bien moi, pourtant !" S'exclame Mortimer.

"Je le sais bien, Philip, et mon cerveau le sait depuis longtemps. C'est tout le reste qu'il me fallait convaincre en réconciliant vos deux versions."

"Est-ce mon décalage temporel qui vous dérange ? Souhaitez-vous retourner dans le passé pour me retrouver plus tard ?"

Blake sourit. "Inutile, mon vieux. C'est vous qui étiez dans cette cuve à l'instant et qui avez dû patienter trois ans. Mais maintenant je suis jeune, vous êtes jeune, et vous m'avez retrouvé..."

"…et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter." L'assure Mortimer avant même que Blake puisse commencer à s'en inquiéter et ce dernier le remercie d'une pression affectueuse de sa main.

"Vous ne fumez plus ? " demande le capitaine pour changer de sujet. "Je ne sens plus sur vous l'odeur du tabac."

Mortimer hoche la tête. "Effectivement j'ai arrêté."

"Était-ce pour notre bénéfice en tant que patients de ce qui ressemble bien à une clinique privée ? Pour la bonne tenue de ces expériences ?"

"Oui et non, Francis." Et Mortimer explique en le guidant dans le long couloir qui mène à l'ascenseur pour remonter dans la partie haute de l'habitation. "J'ai tout d'abord cessé lors de ma réjuvénation, mais Professeur Mimiko Satô m'a alors montré le contenu de mes poumons : c'est une bonne raison d'arrêter je vous l'assure. Par la suite elle m'a exhorté de ne pas reprendre afin de ne pas abimer cette deuxième chance qui m'était donnée, et grâce à son aide cela fait bien trois ans que je suis sevré."

Blake hoche la tête. "Je ferai de même. Je ne veux pas en fumant risquer de gâcher vos efforts. Vous jouerez près de moi ce même rôle pour me motiver à abandonner mon addiction, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mortimer laisse échapper un éclat de rire. "Ne vous en faites pas, Francis, je suis certain d'arriver à vous distraire de votre habitude." Et tandis que Blake rougit de l'intention de son ami qu'il devine, il demande. "D'ailleurs, en parlant de deuxième chance, Francis, y a-t-il des choses que vous voudriez refaire – ou bien à tout prix éviter – dans cette seconde jeunesse ? "

Blake se fait sérieux et hoche la tête. "J'ai à peu près l'apparence que j'avais à ma sortie des études, et à l'époque j'étais bien trop sérieux. J'ai l'intention cette fois-ci d'être beaucoup moins sage. D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, vu que je crois que votre jeunesse a beaucoup plus d'expérience de ce côté..." Il ne sait comment terminer sa phrase et sa voix s'efface tandis que Mortimer appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre devant eux, et ce dernier répond en le guidant vers l'intérieur.

"C'est bien volontiers !" Puis Mortimer glisse à Blake en se penchant vers lui tandis que les portes se referment. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais de ce côté là je me sens inspiré."


End file.
